1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication system, an image processing apparatus, a program and a data communication method, and more particularly to a data communication system comprising an image processing apparatus and a data communication device which are connected to be communicable with each other, the image processing apparatus in the data communication system, a program for the data communication system and a data communication method carried out by the data communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. patent laid-open publication No. US2002/0140989 discloses a technical idea for executing a reply multicast transmission in reply to a multicast transmission under different communication protocols, such as a transmission by e-mail, a transmission by facsimile, etc.
In the above-mentioned technical idea, however, in order to command a reply multicast transmission in reply to a multicast transmission, the user must perform complicating operations. According to the above-mentioned technical idea, specifically, the user makes an access to an URL shown in an e-mail or a facsimile sent to the user by the multicast transmission and opens a reply command screen, where the user manually inputs receivers of the reply multicast transmission. Then, an apparatus which executed the multicast transmission transforms data into formats suited for individual communication protocols and executes a reply multicast transmission.